The Alternate End!
by FashionRox669
Summary: Every episode of MyMusic has a first draft. Some are completely changed after that draft, and the finale is one of those. This is the original, never before seen script for the finale. (Note: This isn't actually the original script, it's just what I think should have happened.)


[Scene is video chatting all the old members of MyMusic except Metal.]

**Scene:** Thanks for meeting me online everybody. I have shocking news!

**Idol:** Wait, I thought the power got cut off over there. How are the lights on?

**Scene:** Back-up generator.

[Camera cuts to a shot of Intern 2 on an exercise machine, evidently powering the generator. Cuts back to Scene and others video-chatting.]

**Scene:** Anyway, I've made a shocking discovery about Loco Uno. I'm pretty sure she's working for...

[Scene gets pulled away by a hand in a white glove. Everyone gasps.]

**Idol:** Sorry! I was checking PinTerest. I got a new recipe for lasagna! Hey, where'd Scene go?

[Loco Uno slowly steps into view and sits on the stool Scene was on. She slowly and carefully pulls off a pair of white gloves.]

**Loco Uno:** Sorry I had to, [Loco Uno holds up a hand to her chin.] what's the word? Remove? No... Take care of? Not really... Oh! I got it! [Loco rubs her hands together and puts them down.] _Dispose of_ your friend.

**Dubstep:** Bzzzk beep blorp zkzk!

**Techno:** Dubstep says, "You won't get away with this!"

**Loco Uno:** Oh honey, I already have.

**Hip Hop:** That line is so cliché! C'mon!

**Loco Uno:** But this time it's true.

**Idol:** Where did you take her? Weird that I care, but still!

**Loco Uno:** It doesn't matter. All that matters is you'll never find her. Mwah-haha. MWAH-HAHAHAHA!

[Lights turn off and the camera cuts to a shot of Intern 2 getting off the bike and stumbling around to find a water bottle. Camera cuts to him in the confessional.]

**Intern 2:** I know it is bad interning to quit in the middle of an important task, but I was really thirsty! Plus, it's bad business owning to let your funds run low enough that you can't pay your basic bills.

[Camera cuts to Loco Uno in the dark trying to find the exit to the kitchen. She really is just knocking over everything. On the laptop you can see everyone leaving their facilities.]

_**{{Opening Theme}}**_

[Metal is in his house at the table with Rayna and Tina.]

**Tina:** I cannot apologize enough! I can't believe I let those avocados take control!

[Camera cuts to Metal on his sofa with Tina.]

**Metal:** After Tina got out of the slammer, I had to take her to the doctor for a rabies shot, and we got some _interesting_ news...

**Tina:** I'm pregnant! Which means no more avocados because I am not going to jeopardize this pregnancy. Um, honey, could you go get me some sushi? My hands are very full with this wine and cigarette.

**Metal:** It's nice to have this Tina back. I'm also glad to have a baby!?

[Camera cuts to Metal, Rayna, and Tina at the table again. Metal receives a call on his phone.]

**Metal:** You want me at MyMusic ASAP? But I got fired! It's urgent? Fine, fine. I'll be right there. [Metal hangs up his phone.] Guys, I have to go. I'll be back soon.

**Tina:** Bye honey!

**Rayna:** Bye Dad.

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Idol, Hip Hop, Techno and Dubstep, and Metal come running into a still dark MyMusic.]

**Metal:** Why am I here? Tina just made a really life changing announcement.

**Idol:** Cool, but Scene just got kidnapped by Loco Uno!

**Metal:** Say what? Say what? SAY WHAT?!

**Dubstep:** Womp womp bzkzk!

**Techno:** Dubstep's right! We don't have time for overused catchphrases! Scene's in danger!

**Scene:** No I'm not!

**Metal**, **Idol**, **Hip Hop** and **Techno:** Scene!

**Dubstep:** [At the same time everyone says "Scene!"] Womp bknk!

**Idol:** Where were you? Again, weird that I care...

**Scene:** In the basement.

**Hip Hop:** Old Metal let you out?

**Scene:** Yea. He's really nice.

[Intern 2 stumbles over.]

**Intern 2:** Do any of you have a water bottle?

[Loco Uno walks over.]

**Loco Uno: **Shut up Intern 2! Can't you see they're having a peaceful reunion? It's obviously my job to ruin it. Now go back to pedaling.

[Intern 2 walks away and the lights flicker on.]

**Loco Uno:** Hand over the girl and only she gets hurt.

**Dubstep: **Wurr bomp bzkzk?

**Techno:** Dubstep says, "What if we don't?"

**Loco Uno:** Everyone gets hurt!

**Scene:** I'm not going with you!

**Metal:** Why do you want her anyway?

**Scene:** Because I know she's working for Daughtry.

[Everyone gasps.]

**Loco Uno:** That's right. I work for the third best American Idol finalist. And now you'll all work for him too!

[Indie steps out of his office and takes off his dog collar and leash.]

**Indie:** No.

**Loco Uno:** Excuse me?

[Indie takes off his wig and fake beard.]

**Indie:** I said no.

**Loco Uno:** Well it's too late. You're broke and I own half the company. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing you can do! I have everything so there's nothing you can...

**Indie:** Abra-ca-RAT!

[Indie shoots a ball of smoke toward Loco Uno, yet nothing happens. Camera cuts to Indie at his desk.]

**Indie:** I can turn someone into a rat once every ten years, so why didn't work today? Oh... right. Because I turned my first wife into a rat. She always was one, though, so it was a wasted effort.

[Camera cuts back to Loco Uno.]

**Loco Uno:** Ha! Your attempts to destroy me are futile! I cannot be destroyed!

**Scene:** [Whispers:] Abra-ca... Abra...

**Idol:** Scene, what are you doing?

**Scene:** ...Smurf.

[Loco Uno erupts into a giant blue flame and as it dies down, you can see she is now a giant Smurf. Camera cuts to Scene in the confessional.]

**Scene:** I can turn someone into a Smurf once every month. I just don't because Smurfs are absolutely terrifying!

[Scene shivers and the camera cuts back to Loco Uno.]

**Loco Uno:** A Smurf? Really? You think that turning me into a Smurf will make any difference?

[At that moment, ten little kids burst into MyMusic.]

**Kids:** SMURF!

**Kid One:** I love Smurfs!

**Kid Two:** Smurfs are awesome!

**Kids:** Let's get her!

[The kids pick up Loco Uno and carry her out of MyMusic.]

**Loco Uno:** This isn't the last you'll se of Loco Smurf! I'll be back...

[Loco Uno's screams fade as the door to MyMusic closes.]

**Indie:** Good work Scene. [Scene smiles and runs over and hugs Indie.]

**Scene:** Thank you Indie! Thank you thank you thank you thankyou thankyou thankyouthnakyouthankyou!

[Indie pries Scene off of himself.]

**Indie:** That's enough thanking Scene. Anyway, I'm going to say it now and never again, but I missed you guys.

**Idol: **[Points to Hipster replacements.] What about them?

**Indie:** Oh, they're fired.

**Hipster Idol:** Can I keep my driftwood sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve, sleeve...

**Indie:** Take it! Take it all. Take your sleeve, sleeves and your sleeve, sleeve, sleeves. Just go!

**Hipster Dubstep:** Meh.

**Hipster Idol:** Wanna go drink from hollowed out gourds?

**Hipster Metal:** As long as it's vegan.

**Intern 2:** No what? We have no money, the business is practically dead, and I'm still pedaling!

**Indie:** Shut up Intern 2. It doesn't matter. We've been through so much together.

**Intern 2:** I was shot twice!

**Indie:** Shut up!

**Metal:** The building burned down twice.

**Scene:** And I was attacked by 4chan!

**Idol:** Scene! You can't say the name of the company.

**Scene:** Whoopsie?!

[The TV flickers on and three men in white face masks appear.]

**Guy In Mask One:** Attention MyMusic. You must face our wrath!

**Weird Carl:** Yes, our never ending evil. Bwahaha!

**Dubstep: **Rump bzkzk womm.

**Techno:** Dubstep's right. Here we go again...

_**{{End Credits}}**_


End file.
